The Boys are Back
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is the sequel to What happens in Vegas. Rick and Kate welcome to the world their twins on New year eve.
1. Chapter 1

The Boys are Back!

It has been 8 months since the wedding in Las Vegas. Rick is now ushering his very pregnant wife Kate into the hospital. It is time the babies are coming whether people cared it is New Years Eve or not. It is now 4 in the afternoon. Rick had called Alexis who in turn called the rest of the family.

Rick is pacing back and forth in front of a bed confined Kate as the labor begin in earnest.

"Rick quit that pacing You are going to give me a headache watching you pace."

"The babies will come when they come and no input from you will make them appear any sooner."

Ryan who just appeared at the Door laid a welcoming hand on the poor distraught soon to be a father for the second and third time.

"Castle, my man calm down everything will be fine. You have gotten Kate the best of care and you already know how to be a fantastic father."

"I know I know Gee I was not this nervous when Meredith gave birth to Alexis. I do not understand what is causing all these jitters."

"I think you need something to do while you wait for the arrival. Why not tell me all about that night 8 months ago?"

Ryan being quick witted appealed to the storyteller in Rick.

Kate always ready to listen to one of Rick's stories. Since she was laid up in the hospital bed.

"I am interested in what happened on your end too. You never did include it the next book."

Rick looking quickly from Kate with an eager face and Ryan who just looked quizzical.

Oh all right Rick now seated himself on the chair next to his wife's bed.

"It was April 1 My birthday. We had landed in Las Vegas.

"Rick we need to get to the County Annex quickly."

"I had consulted google maps on my phone and quickly found the fastest route to the County Jail Annex."

"I had a town car waiting on us as we exited the Executive Terminal."

"Rick you did not need to get a town car a taxi would have worked well."

"Ah My dear Detective, This is my city Las Vegas the town car is a comp from the hotel. I did not pay for it at all."

"I intend to have some fun while we are here besides today is my birthday!"

Kate smirked, "Let me remind you that we are here under NYPD business only not to fulfill one of your wild debauchery nights."

"You Katherine Beckett are a wet blanket trying to smother my creativity!"

"Yes and you are an Annoying writer who follows me everywhere."

"Yes but you love me for it Now admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"Admit, you love me!"

"Right I love you Castle" ,Kate said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Hey there was no need to be mean to me! It is my birthday."

"Castle You are just too easy!"

"The ride to the annex was quick and before we had finished our conversation we were whisked into the waiting area. The shooter a one Stephen Wright. Yeah, I know the name of the comedian. But that was his name. He was brought in and the interrogation began. Kate was on fire she was so elegant the way she outline what we had on him which I dug up previously. Eventually he confessed. He told us everything he knew and how he was contacted via a ad in a website. That the information was hand delivered by courier service. The evidence of transfer of payment. Plus the fact he always worn gloves when handling the items. Then instead of destroying them he kept them at his sister's house in the Queens in a safe. He even gave up the combination of the safe. He also said he was sorry that she lived. His prefect record was shattered that day and life went downhill ever since."

"I felt it was the Universe getting divine judgment on the shooter."

"Kate was ecstatic learning all this new information. She immediately called Esposito to get a warrant for the safe in the shooter's sister's house. Esposito got right on it."

"I heard Kate saying she wanted to go dancing and drinking."

"Oh you wish to celebrate with me on my birthday?"

"Yes, Rick I want to celebrate with you on your birthday."

"Ok Ms. Beckett lets adjoin to the hotel and get ready."

"The town car then took us to the Luxor where Nikki Rodgers and Robert Rookman were registered."

"After getting our room keys we got ready for the night out."

"Wait, Rick those were the names you chose for the Hotel?" ,His Wife exclaimed.

"Cheesy Man Really Cheesy!" ,Ryan shook his head.

Rick look at his wife

"I thought they were cute and besides TMZ was stalking me er US. This would confuse them."

"Right Rick so go on."

"Right where was I oh yes,"

"Getting ready I called my friends at the Rio and got tickets for the Penn and Teller show. Plus exclusive entrance to the club."

"I chose my Armani suit with a pale blue shirt and darker blue tie."

"Kate was having a hard time deciding what to wear."

"Yeah, I did not bring anything fancy with me."

"Yeah, I suppose you did not. Anyway I knew a way to fix that."

"I got a hold of the concierge and told him the problem His name was Bruce."

"Bruce brought up two whole racks of dresses and left them in the room for Kate."

"Kate appeared in a slimming Sapphire Blue evening dress which complimented my tie."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes as I finally brought my mind back from wherever it had disappeared when I saw Kate in that dress."

"Yes My dear detective you are quite gorgeous tonight."

"You Birthday Boy are quite Ruggedly handsome also."

"So we got into the town car and headed to the Rio."

"Getting to the Rio we danced and drank champagne."

"Kate was happy and so was I. I was feeling no pain. Kate was feeling freer than even at your wedding Ryan."

"So it was time for the magic show to begin. We both love magic and so I figured my friends Penn and Teller's show would be a great one to see."

"We sat at a table up close to the stage."

"Kate was talking about all the tricks her grandfather taught her."

"I was astounded Kate was talking so freely."

"Yeah, I guess I was sharing a lot with the class."

Rick turned to look at his wife with such love and compassion.

"Ok Dude what happen Next?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Yeah Writer Man what did happen?" Lanie now stepped into the room. Lanie moved over and gave Kate a hug, She was in surgical scrubs.

"Ok we were sitting at the table then the show started and we were having a wonderful time. The spotlight now turned to our table. Penn walked down to sit between us. He knew it was my birthday since we go way back. Teller stood next to Kate. Engaging her in card tricks. Penn pulled out a wand and said for me to make my birthday wish."

"I wished to kiss my wonderful companion and partner."

"Oh Rick you should have told me."

"I guess It worked out all right in the end."

"Well Penn then said you will fulfill your wish only if you follow the tip of the wand. Concentrate on the tip. So I did at that point Penn got up and Teller dragged a reluctant Kate up on stage."

"I was lost in my thoughts. Kate was quite good and they thanked her and she returned. That is when the magic happened. I reached over and Kissed her and poured my love into that kiss. The electricity that flowed from my heart to hers made some sort of connection. I was waiting for her to slap me or at least threaten me with bodily harm but none of that happen. After that I really could not recall what went on. Of course Kate told me what I did but I still do not recall it. The next thing I recalled was awaking in the bridal suite with Kate asleep on my chest.

Kate now hearing his confession for the first time felt sad that he said some wonderful things which made her heart just melt. He would never know how he totally disarmed and charmed her.

"So that is why you caved so quickly for the second ceremony. You did not remember the first!"

"No, Kate that is not the reason. The real reason was I love you and would do anything for you to make you happy. I knew you would have regretted not having a real ceremony with all your friends. So I arranged that for you."

"Oh you wonderful Man."

"I think I what I received more than made up for the price I spent."

At this point the labor pains were getting more frequent The doctor was called and Kate accompanied by Rick was ushered into the birthing room. Kate said she scared. Rick reassured her and kissed her forehead. Kate now had a very painful contraction she instinctively grabbed Rick's hand and squeezed it.

Arrrrrraaahhhh Kate screamed followed by a list of obscenities,

The Doctor now was ready to retrieve the first baby, at 1140 on New Years Eve Rick and Kate welcomed Thomas James Castle to the world. His twin Sister Emma Johanna Castle came right on the stroke of midnight. She was the first baby born of the New Year, Kate was over joyed over what she had accomplished. Rick was holding the boy Thomas to his chest while sitting in the chair. Thomas had Red hair like Alexis and dark green eyes like Kate, Emma had very light strawberry blonde hair with bright blue eyes which darted around looking at everything. Since the babies were a month premature they were taken and placed in the prenatal ward. They needed to stay there for about 2 weeks the doctors said. Kate was totally exhausted and was wheeled into the recovery room. Rick wandered out to tell the assembled extended family members the good news. The twins were born healthy but premature. They could go see them in the prenatal ward.

"Rick what are their names? The crowd wanted to know.

Rick told them the names Kate and he had picked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The days are long Kate is slowly regaining her strength at home. Most days are spent looking through the window at her miracles. Some days the nurses in the prenatal section after being carefully gowned. Allowed both Rick and Kate to handled their babies. They are gaining weight quickly. Thomas the older one has gain the most almost 1 ½ pounds in the past 2 weeks. Emma did almost as well with a 1 lb increase. Kate is so relieved when she is able to hold her children. Kate coos to her bundles of joy. Kate is so sad when she has to give them back.

The children are still a bit underweight. The doctors want to hold back from releasing them. The youngest Emma has developed an infection and could possibly infect the other. So reluctantly Kate allowed the doctors permission to keep the children for another few days. This is so they can control the infection which is now ravaging her little girl. Rick takes her back to the loft.

Kate is very despondent. Rick does whatever to cheer her up. One trick Rick did was show off his acrobatic skills by standing on his head. Kate was so alarmed.

"Rick, what are you doing?" ,She said while sitting melancholy on the couch.

"Huh? Trying to concentrate here." Rick said while his face is turning red and his legs has not yet left the ground.

You sure you will not hurt your back? Kate exclaimed.

"Trust me Kate I have done this before..."

Kate looking skeptical at her husband.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I was trained by the best Circus folk!"

"How come I am learning about this now?"

"Eh? It never came up."

Kate wondered what else her wonderful husband had failed to mention. There is so many layers to Rick Castle.

Rick now grunting with the exertion of raising his legs into the air. Kate is amazed how he was able to almost get his legs vertical.

Rick now over compensates and comes crashing to the floor.

Rick now yells out in Pain.

"Right You sure know how to do this."

A very disapproving face appeared on Kate's face and also trying to hold back a small smile on the lengths her husband will go to try to cheer her up.

Kate now helps up her helpless husband who yelps in pain as she assists him off the floor.

"Come on The great Clutzentza lets get you a heating pad for your back."

Kate also leaves two caplets of tylenol with a glass of water next to the bed.

Rick now laying still on their bed with the heating pad warming those muscles. Kate lies down beside him.

Rick was just trying to get his wife's mind off the children not meaning to injure himself in the process. However, it did do one thing. She was distracted nursing him back to health. So she could not exactly pine over the children who are receiving excellent care. Rick soon falls asleep Kate lying next to him still healing totally exhausted.

The phone rings. Kate does not stir. Kate is pinning him to the mattress. Rick now laying flat is still in pain but flails at the phone which is on the dresser besides the bed. Rick manages to knock the phone onto the bed. The phone Rick can see is from Alexis. The phone is still too far for him to reach. Rick with supreme effort finally retrieves the wayward phone. Finally grasping the phone in his hand. The phone is now raised to his ear and he hears a click. Rick looks at the phone to see if there was a voice message. But there was not. Alexis now in college must have been trying to reach them for some reason. Rick's head was pretty clouded by pain and so he set the phone by the bed. Reaching over he captured the caplets and drank some of the water to wash it down. The pain getting to a more manageable level allows Rick to text Alexis.


End file.
